My Last Breathe
by Orix's Mask
Summary: Zim reflexiona sobre su vida, despues de haber cometido un acto horroroso.  No ZADR


Rate: K+

Personajes: Dib, Zim (no Zadr)

Resumen: Zim reflexiona sobre su vida, despues de haber cometido un acto horroroso.

Mi primer fic, gracias por leer :D

* * *

><p><em>-Lo has perdido todo.<em>

_-Te equivocas, he ganado._

_-El poder te hace ciego Zim, con el tiempo, sabrás…_

El cuerpo inmóvil de Dib yacía en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, ojos vacios, sin vida. A Zim se le encogió el alma. Miro con horror al chico frente a él. Una lagrima se escapo e su ojo izquierdo, jamás en su vida había llorado, pero, ¿Acaso la larva humana estaba en lo cierto?

Se acerco lentamente, y miro horrorizado el acto que acababa de cometer, tomo a Dib en sus brazos, lo miro con esperanza.

-Dib, ...Dib _-_Empezó a decir con la voz quebrada.

-Anda, vamos déjate de hacer el muerto… ¿sí? _-_Pidió con los ojos llorosos.

Empezó a llorar sobre el cuerpo inerte de su enemigo, la única persona que estuvo a su lado, el único ser que descubrió la máscara que llevaba y la criatura que se escondía bajo ella. Sus Altísimos jamás habían reconocido algún trabajo exitoso, en todos sus años sirviendo fielmente a ambos líderes, su rechazo siempre fue el mismo.

Lo pudo sospechar, cuando la misión secreta de un planeta desconocido, se le fue asignada no dudo un segundo en pensar que era una trampa, pero sus ojos llenos de ilusión le impidieron ver a través de las mentiras, de las farsas, de todo. Sus deseos de complacer a sus líderes fue tanto que llego a…

Miro de nuevo los ojos de Dib, alejo un mechón que cruzaba la cara del muchacho. Muerto. Su alma se encogió de nuevo. Empezó a llorar de nuevo… Empezó a arrepentirse… de nuevo. Miro con tristeza a su único amigo. A su única familia. Empezó a darse cuenta de las palabras sabias que una vez dijo el humano.

"_El poder te hace ciego Zim" _Empezó a llorar con más fuerza, le dolió saber que era cierto. Dib fue la única persona que se preocupo por él, que estaba pendiente de él. Que estaba ahí, para él. Si hubiera pensado las cosas dos veces.

Dib. Estúpida larva humana. ¿Por qué se tuvo que cruzar en el camino de Zim? Si no lo hubiera hecho, sería un humano normal que VIVIRIA aun.

Se levanto con furia, rompiendo todo a su paso, arrancando cables, gritando de la ira que sentía. Las mentiras que vivía eran insoportables. Y había asesinado a la única verdad que estuvo cerca, que lo pudo curar, que lo mantuvo persistente, que lo mantuvo VIVO.

Dib estaba es su misma situación, el también era ignorado por los demás, las mentiras, las humillaciones, los insultos, todo. Había encontrado la cura a sus heridas y la había desperdiciado sin más, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en el sufrimiento, el dolor, la soledad.

GIR se asomo en el laboratorio con temor.

-¿Amo? _-_Pregunto con inocencia. Zim se limpio las lágrimas.

-¿Qué Quieres ahora GIR? _-_Le pregunto con el tono quebrado, intentado esconder su tristeza. El robot lo miro con angustia, mientras se le acercaba.

El Irken lo miro curioso, jamás había visto a GIR actuar de esa manera, solo cuando el le quitaba algún ponque o videojuego. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a llorar. Zim no se demoro en seguirle, lloro junto a GIR, ante el hecho de que el mismo, con sus propias manos, hubiera asesinado a Dib.

A su Amigo Dib.

A su UNICO Amigo.

Dib.

La ceguera había sido el problema principal de sus problemas, la venda que llevaba puesta lo tenía en manos de sus líderes, que lo guiaban por el camino de taches, sin darle avisos o advertencias, el simple hecho, lo hacía sentirse peor aun… y ahora Dib.

Gaz probablemente lo mataría, aunque ella no lo demostrara, lo quería mucho. Incluso así, su muerte no era algo que le asustara ahora.

Pero y que. Él lo iba a intentar. Una vez, vio a GIR viendo un show humano donde el héroe moría y sus amigos buscaban unas esferas amarillas con estrellas rojas dentro, que al juntarlas cumplían cualquier deseo. Decidió que sería su única esperanza… o no…

Alisto su nave, puso a Dib dentro de un contenedor, lo lleno de cables, y puso maquinas conectadas a él. Al subir a su nave, empezó a viajar con GIR por el espacio, en busca de algo, alguna tecnología avanzada (porque se dio cuenta que lo de las esferas era mentira), que pudiera darle vida nuevamente al ser más importante para él. Y todo volvería a ser normal, las peleas amistosas, tal vez ahora jugarían videojuegos juntos o le harían bromas a los de la clase juntos… o matarían extraterrestres juntos.

La idea lo hizo sonreír.

Por esa larva humana.

Por Dib.

* * *

><p>Waaa. Drama drama dramaaaaaaa everywhere xD. Bueno, no es Zadr. Es mas como… amistad, esto se me ocurrió a las 10 de la noche y lo termine de escribir a las 11 voy a dormir ya _ Saludos a todos :D<p> 


End file.
